The Consequences of Being a Dark Lord
by JessyJamse
Summary: The war is over and secrets are found out and friends are not who you thought they would be. Dumbledores betrayals have been found out and second chances for family, friendship, and happiness arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**The consequences of being a Dark Lord**

**Chapter 1**

The war was over Harry was exhausted both physically and emotionally but really so was everyone. His heart was broken when Hermione caught Tonks trying to kill Remus and the spell she used to stop Tonks caused her to die. The ironic thing is Tonks had been trying to use Remus to punish her mother. This was discovered in the days following the final battle.

Molly the woman who had been like a mother to Harry had tried to kill Fred in order to gain control of George but Narcissa Malfoy stopped her it should be noted that you should never try and harm a child around Narcissa, because you will not survive the experience.

As soon as snake face was dead Harry and Hermione raced to the Shrieking Shack to see about Severus Snape. When they arrived he was still barely breathing and the shoved a Bezoar down his throat and thought to call for snake anti-venom and amazingly six vials of a putrid green liquid flew out of his office and into their hands they poured all six down his throat and he became stronger with each one. They levitated him back to the castle and over to were the Malfoy's were and asked them to watch him.

Ron flipped out over this and in his delusional rant he let it slip that Harry was supposed to be dead and the Weasley's were supposed to get his money Hermione was supposed to marry him and take care of him. This caused Harry and Hermione to hex Ron until he was unrecognizable. It was discovered that Arthur was only the father of Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. It was discovered that Percy while not Arthur's son had figured out his mother's betrayal and was going to tell everyone and Molly had imperioused Percy into starting the fight.

Soon after Harry returned Draco's wand and was sitting with a sleeping Severus when Remus came Lucius offered Harry, Hermione, Fred and George rooms in their beach house. When asked later why he did not offer them rooms in Malfoy Manner he stated that it had to be burnt to remove the stench of snake and bad decisions.

The following weeks were hard but with Teddy to brighten the rooms in the beach house they got a little easier. Teddy soon became the most loved child in England and when Dumbledore's journal was found along with several crates of memories all hell broke loose. When it came out that Dumbly had been manipulating, lying, killing, stealing, obliviating, and imperiousing people for decades the healers at St. Mungo's were working double shifts to repair the damage.

After finding the last of Dumbledore's journals a more intensive search was done and they found 90 years of his journals that needed to be read and gone through. It was discovered that Dumbly or the Head bastard as many started calling him had hurt many and destroyed many lives.

**The consequences of being a Dark Lord**

**Chapter 2**

It was 37 days since the final battle and Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were helping with various clean up projects at Hogwarts. While Lucius, Severus Kingsly, Remus, Draco and Hermione were watching Teddy and reading the Head bastard's journals and watching his memories and taking notes on what was done and to whom. Narcissa was organizing the care of the many orphans left by the war. Arthur was at the ministry of magic trying to sort out who had been on moldy voldy's payroll and who was honest. Needless to say that it was going to be a long day.

Bill was still taking a cleansing potion to remove the illegal love potions his mother had been giving to him. Fleur had returned to France and her parents after the annulment of their marriage. Bill was a little sad but he realized that his mother had manipulated his feelings, but he was thinking about returning to Egypt when things were under control. He was unsure how he felt about his parent's divorce and the knowledge that Percy, Ron, and Ginny were not his father's children.

Harry was trying to take things one day at a time and one revelation at a time. He had taken it hard when he found out that the Head Bastard had arranged for Sirius to die in the Department of Mysteries. The revelation that Bellatrix was not as crazy as everyone thought she had a bad reaction to the imperious curse and a poorly made mind control potion both given to her by the Head bastard.

Severus and Draco were making so many cleansing potions that they were spending about 8 hours a day between the two of them, in the small potions lab. Nearly everyone was taking at least some cleansing potions. The Beach house was pleasantly full and anytime someone got a little down they would spend some time with Teddy and all was better it.

The day that it was discovered that Dumbly had been behind all three of Narcissa's miscarriages and her inability to carry anymore a child after Draco was born. Lucius and Draco had spent the day comforting a distraught and violently angry Narcissa. What seemed to pull her out of this was the sudden appearance of Sirius in the department of mysteries pale, skinny, naked and confused. Arthur took Sirius to the floo and straight to Hidden Cove the Malfoy's beach house. Were Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa began scanning him and handing him potions. By the time he had been scanned, potioned, bathed, dressed, and was eating some food Harry and everyone else had arrived, including Remus and Teddy who had been at Diagon Alley. Everyone hugged Sirius and got settled for the explanation of what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

To say Sirius was angry at Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, and Ron's betrayals is an understatement. June 12 Arthur floo called everyone at Hidden Cove and told them they were needed at the ministry as soon as possible. Once they were settled into a conference room just down the hall from the minister's office Kingsley Shacklebolt came in and began explaining that the Auror's who had been assigned to examine all of Dumbledore's journals had fond some disturbing new in the Journal that covered from January of 1980 through June of 1982. When Kingsley asked Sirius if he remembered whom he had been dating right before he was sent to Azkaban, Sirius paled and whispered, "Yes". Kingsley went on to explain that Martha Anne St. Clare Sirius's girlfriend had found out she was pregnant on November 3 and had gone to The Head bastard with the news who had promptly sent her back to her family in America. Sirius began swearing and had to take a calming draught. Kingsley went on to explain that Dumbledore had seen Sirius in the processing area of Azkaban and obliviated the memory of Martha from Sirius so he would still be useful at a later date. After a few moments Sirius asked what happened to Martha and the baby. Kingsley went on to explain that Dumbledore arrived a couple hours after she had given birth and cast a spell that made her hemorrhage and die. Kingsley explained that Martha had been filling out the birth certificate information and had not put down Sirius's name yet when she died. Kingsley explained that Sirius had a daughter named Stella Regia Black who was 16 years old and ran a portion of the family business. Sirius immediately wanted to know how to contact her. Kingsley began explaining that Stella ran the illegal and shady portion of the family business and that he had already made an appointment with her assistant for the following day. Kingsley pulled Harry aside and explained that they would meet her at her office in the upstairs of the Blues club she ran.

Upon returning to Hidden cove Sirius went out and just stared at the ocean for a while. When he returned he hugged Harry and told him that he loved him just as much as before and was excited to be able to meet his daughter and he hoped Harry was excited to have a little sister.

The occupants of Hidden Cove did not get much sleep that night fore they were all excited to meet the new member of the family. Sirius for the chance to be with his child, Remus and Narcissa for the opportunity to have a niece, Lucius because he had heard of Stella Regia Black and her amazing financial genius, Severus because he had used her apothecary for rare and questionable potions ingredients, Harry for a sister, and Draco for a cousin.


End file.
